


Valentine’s Card

by Rhythmloid



Series: Overwatch Collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Balderhardt, Fluff, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Romance, Short, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: Reinhardt has a hard time sending a cute note to his crush.





	Valentine’s Card

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short and super late Valentine’s Day fic I did for the monthly art challenge I host on my discord server. I was kinda embarrassed but now I just don’t care. Have fun with my cute little fic.

Reinhardt stood in front of Balderich’s room. One hand was on his door knob and the other on a handwritten card the crusader had made. He didn’t understand why this was so hard. He was his commander, they were good friends, he went into his room all the time. Why was this one time so hard?

Reinhardt slapped his cheeks and sighed. He repeated his steps in his head. ‘Go in, place the letter on his nightstand, go out. Go in, place the letter on his nightstand, go out.’ He swung open the door and stormed in. So far so good. He gently placed the envelope on the nightstand. Almost there. 

Reinhardt turned around and felt something hard his forehead. He groaned and looked up to see none other than his commander in front of him groaning and rubbing his head. Reinhardt panicked and muttered something in gibberish before shoving Balderich out of the way and running to his dorm room. 

Balderich couldn’t comprehend what had happened. First one of his soldiers was in his room, he wouldn’t explain why he was there, shoved him to the side, and ran off. He rolled his eyes and thought it was some prank that Reinhardt pulled. 

Balderich turned around and noticed a tiny pink envelope sitting next to his lamp. He picked it up and held it in his hands, admiring the tiny red hearts. So this was what he left on the nightstand. He slowly pulled the envelope flap open and pulled the note out. 

He could tell Reinhardt had put loads of effort into it. The handwriting was impeccable and each word was thought out and elegantly written. Balderich could feel his cheeks heat up. He hadn’t realized his best crusader had felt this way. Balderich tucked the love letter away back into his pocket and beamed. He had date plans to make with a certain someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated! Again, it was very short.


End file.
